1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch mechanism for a fishing reel having a spool shaft supported at both of the ends thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A spool, on which a fishline is wound, and a handle for rotating the spool are connected to, or disconnected from, each other by a clutch mechanism to transmit or cut off rotary power. The spool and the handle can be automatically connected to each other by rotating the handle in a forward direction to wind the fishline on the spool.
A conventional clutch mechanism of such kind comprises a pinion engaged with a drive gear. The pinion is axially slidable and rotatable on the spool shaft when the pinion is coupled to a notched circular portion of the spool shaft. The pinion is fitted on the clutch bar so that the pinion can be slid in the axial direction thereof. A clutch cam is provided between the clutch bar and the side plate of the body of a reel and is coupled to an operating member. The drive gear is rotated by a handle. The pinion and the spool shaft are uncoupled from each other by the clutch cam. The pinion and the spool shaft are coupled to each other in conjunction with the movement of a ratchet.
In a clutch mechanism disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 78526/85 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"), a kick claw is movably connected to a ratchet and a clutch cam, but the ratchet and the kick claw are movingly connected to each other through another member such as a pin and the kick claw is moved rightward and leftward. For that reason, a large disposition space needs to be provided between the clutch cam and the ratchet and, as a result, the clutch mechanism and a reel cannot be made compact.
In a conventional clutch mechanism shown in FIG. 12, an engaged clutch is disengaged by a lever (a), and the disengaged clutch is engaged either manually by the lever (a) or automatically by a ratchet (b) and a kick claw (c). In the case of automatic engagement, the ratchet (b) is rotated, one end of the kick claw (c) is pushed by a kick pin (d), the kick claw is slid. The other end of the kick claw pushes the recessed portion (e') of a clutch cam (e), and the clutch cam and the lever (a) are turned clockwise, so that clutch engagement is performed. However, because the projection (g) of the body (f) of a reel is fitted in the slender hole (h) of the kick claw (c) to make the kick claw slidable and also needs to extend at one end of a clutch bar (i), the projections (3) slidably supporting the clutch bar (i) at both the ends thereof and the center of a pinion (k) are not located on the same imaginary straight line. For that reason, there are problems that the clutch bar (i) is likely to be inclined at the time of the sliding of the kick claw during both manual engagement and the automatic engagement so as to prevent smooth operation during each change. Also, the movement of the clutch bar is large because the clutch cam (e) and the clutch bar are integrated with each other.